


Dance with me, doll

by ThaliaBubble



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: 1943, F/M, Happy birthday Harlekin6, Hugs, Joyful, Love, Stark Expo, dance, french version in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThaliaBubble/pseuds/ThaliaBubble
Summary: Do you remember the Stark expo where Bucky and Steve meet two young women? What if you were James' date for one night? What if it was a wonderful evening?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harlekin6](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harlekin6/gifts).



> Translated with Google trad, sorry

For the sixth time in an hour, you change your mind about the dress you plan to put on for tonight, examining yourself in the mirror from every angle and regretting that you can't wear nylon stockings, that's more chic. Sitting on the bed, your friend puts on lipstick, sighing, the prospect of spending the evening holding the candle does not delight her at all but you promised you would earn her one. Besides, she will not be alone, this is the opportunity for her to meet a charming young man full of qualities even if there is little chance that she is interested in a weakling with fragile health. You love Bonnie, but she's very… superficial.

\- Y/N, is he a soldier at least?  
\- No, he would like to get involved, but there are a couple of things that stop him. It's no worse, it means he's available.  
\- Pff... why are you the only one entitled to the sexy guy in uniform?

The uniform... this is something that attracts women but not you. Well, James is very elegant in his, he wears it beautifully but this outfit reminds you constantly that he is going to risk his life, he who always puts himself at the service of others. You don't want him to be hurt or worse. The truth is, you don't see the soldier in him, only the boy you knew years ago and became friends with. But it would be a lie to say that you don't think of him as a man. At night, you think of him far too indecently for a simple friendship. This way he smiles, as if all the misfortunes in the world didn't matter… You couldn't say when your heart started to beat faster when you saw him but you dream of his smile like a light that would warm you.

Daydreaming too much you'll miss your bus, it's time to finish getting ready and jump in your shoes, there's no way you'll be late. Your gaze lingers on the framed photo on your dressing table, the two young men staring at the lens even though the smaller of the two looks embarrassed. The three of you had gone to see a baseball game but Steve felt sick, poor man. The two nicest guys in Brooklyn, for sure. They have hearts of gold, but tonight you hope you can spend some quiet time with the one you love. Maybe even tell him how you feel.

***

Tomorrow's World Expo has drawn far more people than you ever imagined, people flock to the various demonstrations while you wait impatiently, leaning against a large statue and watching for the crowds. Above your head, a suspended train goes back and forth, sliding with a slight noise. You are still a little worried about it falling on your head, but your attention is constantly being diverted by the music, the fireworks and especially your expectation. Finally, you see Bucky and his friend appear and give them a big sign without being able to stop you from smiling or preventing your heart from beating very hard. What reassures you is that James looks as happy as you that you are together, which is a good thing. He’s even bigger tonight, more manly, but it's probably just your imagination. Your friend gives you a little nudge, her gaze says it all when she sees Steve. Sorry Bonnie, but you'll see he's got plenty of qualities.

You enter the expo, passing between display cases presenting the latest innovations, future inventions such as a spacesuit or research into the use of heat from the Earth's core. This is all fascinating and you go into ecstasies with every step, Bucky's hand tight in yours, your fingers entwined without being ashamed. You can feel him enjoying the moment, happy to be here just as you are to be with him. At no point does he stop smiling, even when you start to pull him more excitedly towards the stage where Howard Stark is going to present his latest invention. You've heard a lot about this playboy engineer but genius in his field and you can't wait to see what he came up with. Applause crackles as lovely young women in tuxedos announce the arrival of Mr. Stark, just as you manage to slip into the front row. Having not said a word since arriving, Steve uses the moment to offer a peanut to Bonnie who ignores him royally. For their part, it will be a sword in the water, it's official.

"Ladies and gentlemen, what if I told you that in just a few short years, your automobile won’t even have to touch the ground at all. With Stark robotic reversion technology, you’ll be able to do just that. "

As the engineer speaks, the ladies remove the wheels from the vehicle and you lean in a little more curiously, feeling an equally attentive James close to you. An engine noise is heard, the car hums and lifts several inches under your astonished eyes. How amazing is a flying car? This is original, even futuristic. All excited, you hug yourself against the soldier's arm, happy to share this special moment with him. Unfortunately, the technology is not yet fully developed and sparks start to crackle before the car slams into a crashing crash. Howard Stark makes fun of it and you laugh heartily before asking Bucky to go dancing. The night is beautiful, the mood is right and you can feel his fingers against yours, it's perfect. The young man turns to suggest the idea to Steve, but he is gone, disappearing into the crowd.

"Sorry Doll, I’ll go see what he’s doing and I come back soon. Don’t fly away "

You promise to wait for them, your smile way too big and way too bright right now, you can't help it. It's stronger than you, Bucky makes you feel like that every time. You watch the soldier cut through the crowd easily, he looks so good in his uniform but you prefer him in a shirt, on days when you were just chatting together, when he happened to chop wood. The eyes shining with the effort, the muscles sticking out and the sleeves of his shirt rolled up… You had felt so funny in front of him. While James is gone to find his friend, you turn to Bonnie with a laugh.

"Don't look like this, cutie, we're having fun. Okay, Steve isn't muscular and very manly, but he's kind, caring, very smart and… you don't really care. Okay, I got it, I promise to make it up to you again. But I'm having a magical time! "

If she is mad at you for forcing her to hang out with a weakling, your friend is glad to see you so happy and she's fixing your hairstyle, making sure she can figure out how to charge you. You both laugh as you watch your partners return from the army pavilion. What makes sense when you know Steve's desire to get involved and serve his country in this terrible war. The two are arguing and it seems the tone is rising, you don't want them fighting since they are like brothers. How many times has James told you about his friend, his worries about him ...

“Hey, Sarge! Are we going dancing?" 

You wave at him, hoping to divert attention and interrupt their argument, your hand clenched in Bonnie's, who rolls her eyes. Your intervention nevertheless seems to bear fruit as the two men give each other a brief hug before Bucky comes back to you, putting a hand on your waist with that smile that would melt an iceberg. He gives you a glance, declaring that the orchestra is playing your song and without further ado, he leads you to the track, not without asking Bonnie if she doesn't mind that he steals you from her for a moment. Your friend bursts out laughing, too happy to be able to throw herself into the arms of the first handsome soldier. Maybe you should be worried about her, but she knows how to defend herself and you want to enjoy every second with the sergeant. James takes your hand in his as you spin around in the middle of the other couples, your bodies tight as you keep your eye on each other. You gladly get lost in icy blue pupils, listening to music only with a distracted ear.

\- Is the evening to your liking, doll?  
\- Obviously, I've seen some amazing inventions and I'm dancing with the most beautiful soldier of the event, what more could I ask for?  
\- Um ... I have an idea or two ...

The teasing look James gives you makes you blush and you can't imagine what he's got in mind, he's still so playful but a gentleman. You lean lightly against him, letting him guide you to the rhythm of the songs that come together without you realizing it. Bonnie slips away after a while, in lovely company even though you know nothing will happen. She has a knack for stopping things when she wants to. For now, you are not sure how far you would like to go with the young man tonight, you only think of the touch of his hand in the small of your back, the way he looks at you as if you were the most beautiful woman in the world.

Most visitors are long gone by the time you finally decide to come home after a drink or two and too many dancing to count. With rosy cheeks, you catch your breath as you squeeze the flaps of the jacket Bucky put on your shoulders so you don't get cold. It's far too late to take a train, he walks you back to his car, one arm around your shoulders hugging you gently against him. If this is a dream, you don't want to wake up. Everything is perfect and you are enjoying it all the more since you know the man you love is going to go fight soon. You suppress a smile when you see James' car, it's far from a Rolls Royce with its noisy engine and dented hood, but it's his little treasure and he takes great care of it. You sit on the bench which smells like its owner, a mixture of cinnamon, sandalwood and obviously leather. For a brief moment, you imagine coming home, to an apartment that is all your own, where you are newlyweds. Luckily, it's too dark for anyone to see you blush.  
The journey seems way too short to you and you refuse to go back, staying on the steps in front of your building, keeping Bucky's hand in yours. He traces circles with his thumb, his blue eyes shining like two stars in the night.

\- I had a great evening, thank you Buck-buck.  
\- The pleasure was mine, Y/N, I can't wait to do it again.  
\- You better come back soon so we can dance again then.  
\- Promised. In the meantime, we just have to seal this deal.

And with infinite gentleness, he puts his hand on your cheek as he straightens up, pulling you against him as he envelops you in the warmth of his arms, catching your lips in a tender kiss where you feel a touch of impatience. You've been holding yourself back for a long time and you close your eyes, kissing him in turn, a hand on the back of his neck whose short hair you stroke, being careful not to drop his cap. You don't even feel your leg lift up like a pin-up on a poster, but that’s the impression you make, the pretty young woman kissing her soldier.


	2. Dance with me, doll (in french)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vous vous souvenez de l'expo Stark où Bucky et Steve retrouvent deux jeunes femmes ? Et si vous étiez la cavalière de James pour un soir ? Et si c'était une merveilleuse soirée ?

Pour la sixième fois en une heure, tu changes d’avis quant à la robe que tu comptes enfiler pour ce soir, t’examinant dans le miroir sous toutes les coutures en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir porter de bas en nylon, ça fait tout de même plus chic. Assise sur le lit, ton amie remet du rouge à lèvres en soupirant, la perspective de passer la soirée à tenir la chandelle ne l’enchante pas du tout mais tu as promis que tu lui en revaudrais une. Et puis, elle ne sera pas toute seule, c’est l’occasion pour elle de rencontrer un charmant jeune homme bourré de qualités même s’il y a peu de chances qu’elle s’intéresse à un gringalet à la santé fragile. Tu adores Bonnie mais elle est très…superficielle. 

\- Y/N, c’est un militaire au moins ?  
\- Non, il aimerait bien s’engager mais il y a un ou deux petits trucs qui l’en empêchent. Ce n’est pas plus mal, ça veut dire qu’il est disponible.  
\- Pff...pourquoi tu es la seule à avoir droit au mec sexy en uniforme ?

L’uniforme…voilà bien quelque chose qui attire les femmes mais pas toi. Enfin, James est très élégant dans le sien, il le porte à merveille mais cette tenue te rappelle sans cesse qu’il va risquer sa vie, lui qui se met toujours au service des autres. Tu ne veux pas qu’il soit blessé ou pire. A vrai dire, tu ne vois pas le soldat en lui, seulement le garçon que tu as connu il y a des années et avec lequel tu es devenue amie. Mais ce serait mentir que de dire que tu ne l’envisages pas comme un homme. La nuit, tu penses à lui de façon bien trop indécente pour une simple amitié. Cette façon qu’il a de sourire, comme si tous les malheurs du monde n’avaient pas d’importance… Tu ne saurais dire à quel moment ton cœur a commencé à battre plus fort en le voyant mais tu rêves de son sourire comme d’une lumière qui te réchaufferait. 

A trop rêvasser, vous allez rater votre bus, il est temps que tu finisses de te préparer et que tu sautes dans tes chaussures, hors de question d’arriver en retard. Ton regard s’attarde sur la photo encadrée sur ta coiffeuse, les deux jeunes hommes qui regardent l’objectif même si le plus petit des deux semble gêné. Vous étiez allés voir un match de base-ball tous les trois mais Steve s’était senti mal, le pauvre. Les deux gars les plus gentils de Brooklyn, c’est certain. Ils ont un cœur d’or mais ce soir, tu espères bien pouvoir passer un moment tranquille avec celui que tu aimes. Peut-être même lui avouer ce que tu ressens. 

***

L’Expo du monde de demain a attiré bien plus de monde que tu ne l’aurais imaginé, les gens se pressent pour assister aux différentes démonstrations pendant que tu attends impatiemment, adossée contre une grande statue et guettant la foule. Au-dessus de votre tête, un train suspendu fait des aller-retours, glissant avec un bruit léger. Tu restes un peu inquiète à l’idée qu’il ne vous tombe sur la tête mais ton attention ne cesse d’être détournée par la musique, le feu d’artifice et surtout ton attente. Enfin, tu vois apparaître Bucky et son ami et leur adresse un grand signe sans pouvoir te retenir de sourire ou empêcher ton cœur de battre très fort. Ce qui te rassure, c’est que James a l’air aussi heureux que toi que vous vous retrouviez, c’est une bonne chose. Il fait encore plus grand ce soir, plus viril mais ce n’est probablement que ton imagination. Ton amie te donne un petit coup de coude, son regard en dit long quand elle voit Steve. Désolée Bonnie mais tu verras qu’il a plein de qualités. 

Vous pénétrez dans l’expo, passant entre les vitrines présentant les dernières innovations, les inventions de l’avenir comme une combinaison spatiale ou des recherches sur l’utilisation de la chaleur du noyau terrestre. Tout ceci est fascinant et tu t’extasies à chaque pas, la main de Bucky serrée dans la tienne, vos doigts enlacés sans que vous ayez honte. Tu le sens qui profite de l’instant, heureux d’être ici tout comme tu l’es d’être avec lui. A aucun moment il ne cesse de sourire, même quand tu commences à le tirer avec plus d’excitation en direction de l’estrade où Howard Stark va présenter sa dernière invention. Tu as beaucoup entendu parler de cet ingénieur playboy mais génie dans son domaine et tu as hâte de découvrir ce qu’il a pu concevoir. Les applaudissements crépitent alors que de ravissantes jeunes femmes en tuxedo annoncent l’arrivée de M. Stark, juste au moment où vous réussissez à vous glisser au premier rang. N’ayant pas prononcé un mot depuis son arrivée, Steve profite de l’instant pour proposer une cacahouète à Bonnie qui l’ignore royalement. De leur côté, ce sera un coup d’épée dans l’eau, c’est officiel. 

« Mesdames et messieurs, et si je vous disais que dans quelques années à peine, votre automobile n’aurait plus à toucher le sol du tout. Avec la technologie de réversion robotique Stark, vous serez capable de le faire d’un simple geste. »

Pendant que l’ingénieur parle, les demoiselles retirent les roues du véhicule et tu te penches un peu plus avec curiosité, sentant James tout aussi attentif près de toi. Un bruit de moteur se fait entendre, la voiture vrombit et se soulève de plusieurs centimètres sous tes yeux ébahis. C’est incroyable, une voiture volante ? Voilà qui est original, voire futuriste. Toute excitée, tu te serres contre le bras du soldat, heureuse de partager ce moment particulier avec lui. Malheureusement, la technologie n’est pas encore tout à fait au point et des étincelles commencent à crépiter avant que la voiture ne retombe dans un grand bruit de ferraille. Howard Stark le prend sur le ton de la rigolade et tu ris de bon cœur avant de proposer à Bucky d’aller danser. La nuit est belle, l’ambiance est propice et tu peux sentir ses doigts contre les tiens, c’est parfait. Le jeune homme se retourne pour proposer l’idée à Steve mais ce dernier est parti, disparu dans la foule. 

« Désolé ma belle, je vais voir ce qu’il fait et je reviens vite. Ne t’évapore pas. »

Tu promets de l’attendre, ton sourire beaucoup trop grand et beaucoup trop radieux en cet instant, tu ne peux pas t’en empêcher. C’est plus fort que toi, Bucky te fait cet effet-là à chaque fois. Tu regardes le soldat fendre la foule aisément, il a tellement belle allure dans son uniforme mais tu le préfères en chemise, les journées où vous étiez simplement ensemble à bavarder, quand il lui arrivait de couper du bois. Les yeux brillants sous l’effort, les muscles saillants et les manches de sa chemise relevées… Tu t’étais sentie toute drôle devant lui. Pendant que James est parti retrouver son ami, tu te tournes vers Bonnie avec un rire.

« Ne fais pas cette tête, chérie, on s’amuse bien. D’accord, Steve n’est pas musclé et très viril mais il est gentil, attentionné, très intelligent et…tu t’en fiches totalement. Okay, j’ai compris, je te promets de me faire pardonner une autre fois. Mais je passe un moment magique ! »

Si elle t’en veut de l’avoir obligée à traîner avec un gringalet, ton amie est contente de te voir si heureuse et elle arrange ta coiffure en t’assurant qu’elle saura trouver comment te faire payer. Vous riez toutes les deux en guettant le retour de vos cavaliers qui reviennent du pavillon consacré à l’armée. Quoi que plus logique quand on connaît le désir de Steve de s’engager et de servir son pays dans cette terrible guerre. Les deux hommes discutent et il semble que le ton monte, tu n’as pas envie qu’ils se disputent alors qu’ils sont comme des frères. Combien de fois James t’a parlé de son ami, de ses inquiétudes à son sujet…

« Hé sergent, on va danser ?

Tu lui adresses un signe en espérant détourner l’attention et interrompre leur dispute, ta main serrée dans celle de Bonnie qui lève les yeux au ciel. Ton intervention semble néanmoins porter ses fruits car les deux hommes se font un bref câlin avant que Bucky ne revienne auprès de toi, posant une main sur ta taille avec ce sourire qui ferait fondre un iceberg. Il te lance une œillade en déclarant que l’orchestre joue votre chanson et sans plus attendre, il t’entraîne sur la piste, non sans demandant à Bonnie si ça ne la gêne pas qu’il te vole un instant à elle. Ton amie éclate de rire, trop contente de pouvoir se jeter dans les bras du premier soldat séduisant qu’il la trouvera à son goût. Tu devrais peut-être t’inquiéter pour elle mais elle sait se défendre et tu veux profiter de chaque seconde en compagnie du sergent. James prend ta main dans la sienne en te faisant tourner au milieu des autres couples, vos corps serrés l’un contre l’autre alors que vous ne vous quittez pas des yeux. Tu te perds volontiers dans les prunelles bleues glacées, n’écoutant la musique que d’une oreille distraite. 

\- La soirée est à ton goût, doll ?  
\- Evidemment, j’ai vu des inventions extraordinaires et je danse avec le plus beau soldat de la soirée, que pourrais-je demander de plus ?  
\- Hum…j’ai bien une idée ou deux…

Le regard taquin que te lance James te fait rougir et tu n’oses pas imaginer ce qu’il a en tête, il est toujours si joueur mais gentleman. Tu t’appuies légèrement contre lui, le laissant te guider au rythme des morceaux qui s’enchaînent sans que tu en ais conscience. Bonnie s’éclipse au bout d’un moment, en charmante compagnie même si tu sais qu’il ne se passera rien. Elle a l’art d’arrêter les choses quand elle le désire. Pour l’heure, tu n’es pas sûre de savoir jusqu’où tu aimerais aller avec le jeune homme ce soir, tu ne penses qu’au contact de sa main au creux de tes reins, la façon qu’il a de te regarder comme si tu étais la plus belle femme du monde. 

La plupart des visiteurs sont déjà partis depuis longtemps lorsque vous décidez enfin de rentrer après un ou deux verres et trop de danses pour que tu les ais comptées. Les joues roses, tu reprends ton souffle en serrant les pans de la veste que Bucky a déposée sur tes épaules pour que tu n’ais pas froid. Il est bien trop tard pour prendre un train, il te raccompagne à sa voiture, un bras autour de tes épaules te serrant doucement contre lui. Si c’est un rêve, tu n’as pas envie de te réveiller. Tout est parfait et tu profites d’autant plus que tu sais que l’homme que tu aimes va partir combattre bientôt. Tu réprimes un sourire en voyant l’automobile de James, c’est loin d’être une Rolls Royce avec son moteur bruyant et son capot cabossé mais c’est son petit trésor et il en prend grand soin. Tu t’installes sur la banquette qui sent comme son propriétaire, un mélange de cannelle, de santal et évidemment de cuir. Un bref instant, tu t’imagines rentrer chez vous, dans un appartement qui serait rien qu’à vous, où vous seriez jeunes mariés. Heureusement, il fait trop sombre pour que l’on te voit rougir. 

Le trajet te semble bien trop court et tu te refuses à rentrer, restant sur les marches devant ton immeuble en gardant la main de Bucky dans la tienne. Il trace des cercles avec son pouce, ses yeux bleus brillant comme deux étoiles dans la nuit. 

\- J’ai passé une superbe soirée, merci Buck-buck.   
\- Le plaisir était pour moi, Y/N, j’ai hâte que l’on recommence.   
\- Tu as intérêt à revenir vite pour que l’on danse à nouveau alors.  
\- Promis. En attendant, on a qu’à sceller cet accord.

Et avec une douceur infinie, il pose la main sur ta joue en se redressant, t’attirant contre lui en t’enveloppant dans la chaleur de ses bras, cueillant tes lèvres en un baiser tendre mais où tu sens une pointe d’impatience. Vous vous retenez depuis longtemps et tu fermes les yeux en l’embrassant à ton tour, une main sur sa nuque dont tu caresses les cheveux courts en veillant à ne pas faire tomber sa casquette. Tu ne sens même pas ta jambe se relever comme une pin-up sur un poster mais c’est pourtant l’impression que vous donnez, la jolie jeune femme embrassant son soldat.


End file.
